theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
'Emily, '''also known as '''Glitter Lucky '''or '''Glitter Candy, '''or '''Hoshizora Miyuki '''in Smile PreCure; is the leader of the group in Glitter Force. Appearance When she's not Glitter Lucky, she wears either her school uniform, a button-down white shirt with a pink tie and a pleated skirt; or her casual clothes, consisting of a double-layer pleated skirt with the first layer being light pink and the second hot pink; a long-sleeved pink sweatshirt; a hot pink vest with a yellow lapel, white knee-socks with a pink stripe; and hot pink high-top sneakers. She wears her hair in two low cone-buns on the side with yellow ribbons. Her hair is magenta/dark pink with a strand of loose hair often coming out, and her bangs hang down and frame her face. She has pink eyes. As Glitter Lucky, she wears a short dress with a light pink bodice, which has a white stripe down the middle, pink trim, and a huge pink bow with ruffles that bears the Glitter Force symbol. Her sleeves are white with ruffles and are pinned back on either side by two pink beads. Her skirt is light pink with hot pink trim. A layer of lace is underneath her skirt. She has magenta bike shorts and wears her Glitter Pact on the top of her skirt. The piece of fabric hanging out behind her skirt is light pink and has hot pink trim. Her Glitter Boots are white with light pink boot cuffs and toes and magenta ribbons. Her Glitter Cuffs are white with magenta ribbons. She also wears a pink choker. She wears her hair in two ponytails with strands of hair often sticking out. Her tiara is white with a pink bead in the middle and two wings sticking out of either side. In Tiara Mode, her white tiara changes into an ornate golden crown with a pink heart-shaped charm dangling down, and her earrings turn into golden ribbons with pink hearts. In Princess Mode, she wears a light pink dress over her normal outfit, which turns a lighter shade of pink, and it has a bow in the back and a light pink-and-white striped bow in the front. She now wears a halo and the crown and earrings from Tiara Mode. During the summer, she wears a ruffly light pink and white top with a pink bow in the center and layers of white ruffles underneath. She wears light blue Capri pants with ruffles and strapped pink platform heels. She is also seen in another outfit with a similar top and khaki-colored shorts. Personality Emily is bright, energetic, and somewhat optimistic. She's seemingly always happy, and loves fairy tales like a little girl which makes her seem innocent and helpless; naive. Really little things can make her happy, like a sweet treat, showing that she appreciates small things in life. Also, small things can make her ''excited, ''but sometimes her enthusiasm can get her hurt, as she is overexcited. She says a squeaky little "Yay!" whenever she's happy, and when she is sad or disappointed, she says something like, "Awww."; "What?!"; or "Oh well.". She really cares for her friends but is very open, '''openly '''declaring that she loved Candy, '''openly '''declaring that Chloe is a really good friend, and '''openly '''asking Kelsey and Lily to become part of the Glitter Force. She likes to play pretend and act silly, so she is extremely excited when she realizes she is part of the Glitter Force. She calls her and Kelsey's outfits "cute" and "adorable", and declares that she is "just like a superhero on TV!". She has little confidence at first and thinks that the Bruffoons are really scary! She tries to run or hide instead of fight; when she realizes she actually has to fight, she says, "Oh, why'd I take this job?!" She gains confidence over time and although she does not seem like a very reliable leader, she is an ''enthusiastic ''leader and leads the other girls into battle because of this. Becoming Glitter Lucky In episode one, An Exciting Beginning, Emily has a dream about the Glitter Force assembling, but wakes up to find that it was only a dream, and that she's going to be late for her first day at a new school. On her way to school, she is ambushed by a flying book that turns out to be Candy, a Pixie, flying in from Jubiland. Emily's surprised but excited to meet Candy, but has to leave her because she's going to be late. In a rush, Emily grabs the book Candy flew in and runs to school. Later, in her new class, she's nervous to introduce herself... but luckily, Kelsey's there to help. Afterward, she's exploring the library when she finds a magic portal leading to the Library of Legends, where Candy's enchanted book comes alive to voice a message from Queen Euphoria, explaining theStory of the Glitter Force. Emily decides to become Glitter Lucky and defeats Ulric soon after. Friends - Kelsey- Emily becomes friends with Kelsey in Episode Two, where she helps her with her volleyball training and convinces her to join the Glitter Force. - Lily- In Episode Three, Emily and Kelsey help Lily with her poster for school clean-up week and convince her to join the Glitter Force. - April- In Episode Four, Emily helps April with babysitting for her many brothers and sisters, causing April to gain her trust and join the Glitter Force. - Chloe- In Episode Five, April, Emily, Lily, and Kelsey help Chloe to make puppets for a show the student council puts on for the little kids. Though at first taken aback by Emily's airhead-like personality, they share a nice friendship in the Glitter Force together. - Candy- Although just a little guide, Candy and Emily show a special bond. History Episode One Emily has a dream about the Glitter Force, then she’s hit in the face by Candy in a book. Kelsey introduces her in class, then she finds the Library of Legends, becomes Glitter Lucky, and defeats Ulric. Episode Two Emily helps Kelsey with her volleyball practice, and they become friends. Kelsey transforms into Glitter Sunny to save Emily from Ulric and joins the Glitter Force. Episode Three Emily and Kelsey convince Lily to join a poster making contest. She gets made fun of when she doesn’t win, and Emily and Kelsey defend her. She eventually turns into Glitter Peace and defeats Brute. Episode Four Emily follows April home and meets her siblings, and when Brute attacks them, April defends them and becomes Glitter Spring. Episode Five The four girls help Chloe make decorations for the puppet show student council is putting on. Chloe wants to protect the children when Brooha attacks, so she turns into Glitter Breeze. Episode Six Pop visits and tells them The Story of the Glitter Force, and when Ulric attacks, they are taught how to travel anywhere they want with bookshelves by Pop. Emily gets distracted and accidentally travels to the South Pole instead of where Ulric is. Pop comes and retrieves her, making her promise that they will always protect Candy’s smile. Episode Seven The girls are interrupted at school and had to hide Candy, so they try to find a secret hideout. Emily’s idea is the woods near her old house where she used to play. She says it’s because she read a book called ‘’Anne of Green Gables’’, and in it, two friends promise to always be best friends in the forest. Episode Eight On the way to school, Candy spots some of Brooha’s rings and Emily and Candy put them on — but they switch bodies! Emily feels guilty for getting mad at Candy because she messed things up while in her body, so she tries to find her to apologize but she can’t. Later she does and transforms into Glitter Candy in Candy’s body. Episode Nine On April Fool's Day, Lily tells Emily that she's changing schools. Emily gets panicked and before Lily can add "April Fools!", Emily is rushing off to tell everyone. Lily feels really bad when Emily gets everyone to throw a small going-away party for her and doesn't know how to tell them the truth. Later when they fight Brute, he tells them all and Emily forgives her along with the rest of the Glitter Force. Episode Ten The girls find a strange mallet (lost by Brooha), and Candy smacks Emily in the face with it after being told it may have shrinking powers. Sure enough, the girls are shrunk down to a very tiny size where even Candy is huge to them! Together, they overcome obstacles like bugs (which are now huge and which April is terrified of), staircases, and desks until they meet up with Brooha, defeat her, and regain their normal size. Episode Eleven The girls are chatting about their upcoming trip to the Asian-Pacific Expo. Emily mentions that she's excited about riding the trains there. Candy is excited to come until they tell her that she can't. Emily gets upset when she spills a drink on all of their journals, and Candy feels unwanted. Later, Emily tries to defeat a blue-nosed Buffoon with Sparkle Storm, but it doesn't work. The girls then find the power of Tiara Mode and defeat it with Tiara Mode Torrent. Emily tells Candy that of course they still love her, and Candy rides on Emily's shoulder as she runs at the end of the episode. Episode Twelve On their trip to the Asian-Pacific Expo, Emily gets a frotune explaining that she will have bad luck. To her surprise, it is true and she has a horrible, unlucky day. When Brute appears, she even loses her Glitter Pact and has to fight him without it! She rushes to search for it, but without her, the other girls are defeated. Emily feels really bad and apologizes. They forgive her, and with renewed strength, they manage to defeat Brute and his Buffoon. Episode Thirteen On their school trip, the five girls decide to check out a castle. Emily and Lily look at a statue inside. Both groups of girls realize that the others aren't with them, and Chloe, Kelsey, and April leave to find them, not knowing that they are inside. Emily uses an ice cream charm in Candy's hair. Lily and Emily aren't worried; in fact, they take pictures and watch the people pass. However, the other girls are very worried for them! The three girls run around trying to find them for a while until finally, they transform to help Emily and Lily, who are trapped in a Buffoon Brooha just created. Emily is grateful when the other girls save them. Episode Fourteen Emily sees the girls making presents for Mother's Day, and she feels very bad because she didn't do anything for her mom. She rushes home to help with chores, but only succeeds in messing everything up. So she asks her friends for advice, and she ends up making a necklace for her mom. Just then, Ulric creates a Buffoon and the girls defeat it, recovering the necklace which Ulric stole. Emily gives it to her mother, who loves it. Trivia * In English, Emily's voice actress is Laura Bailey. In Japanese, she's voiced by Misato Fukuen. * Emily's Special Attack is Sparkle Storm. * Emily's theme color is pink. * In the episode Glitter Switchers!, Emily and Candy switch bodies due to the Ringadings. So, when Emily transforms, she is called '''Glitter Candy. '''Her outfit gets smaller (it's a tiny pink dress with a hot pink vest, and tiny Glitter Bands and Boots.), and her hair is done in similar blonde pigtails. * A running gag in the series is where Emily is hit in the face by random objects: so far she has been hit by Candy in a book, Pop in a book, a volleyball, a soccer ball, and Brooha's mallet. Gallery ''The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to Emily. Transformation Go to this link https://youtube.com/watch?v=uhOoZts_zmo to watch Emily's transformation into Glitter Lucky. Glitterluckycharm.PNG.png Glitterforcemakeoverlucky.PNG.png PzHv_pRG9XSxl6hiSs1S95MUp50.png Category:About Category:Glitter force Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Main character Category:Leader